Destruction
by Nera Fiore
Summary: [HOLES] Squid. Alcohol. Mother. Pills. Suicide. Need I go any further?


****

Destruction.

By Aly the WheelerChick.

Dislcaimer: Don't own Holes. Louis Sachar and more than likely, some other people do.

A/n: Errr….yeah. No comment. I'm just not gonna say anything to avoid digging myself into a hole. Haha. There's irony in that. Digging yourself into a hole. Haha. It's funny stuff. I sear my soul purpose in life is to depress you people….I DON'T DO IT INTENTIONALLY! IT JUST KIND OF HAPPENS! *rocks Squid back and forth and tells him he's okay*

Yeah. Don't mind me. I know I need help. I also know Squid went to live with his cousins after CGL closed. Well…in this fic he lives in a trailer with his mom after it closes. Ha. Oh. And this is a drabble. This means it's just a "spur of the moment" deal. 

The other tear said, "We have a connection. I'm a tear of sorrow, born of rejection. I'm from the sad brown eyes of her old flame. She told them they would be life-long companions, left him with questions and not any answers. I was on his cheek as he stood there calling her name, but I could tell he had a lot of my friends for company. So I drifted on down and caught me a ride to the sea." -Steve Wariner, "Two Tear Drops" 

He laid on the couch in the trailer, which resided in the little trailer park, listening to both, the dogs barking, and his mother. At least he could figure his dogs out. 

His mother, on the other hand, he couldn't. 

He placed his hands over both his ears, and just breathed slowly. _It'll pass_ he told himself, _This used to happen all the time before I got sent to Camp Green Lake._ But his hands couldn't muffle his mother's loud moaning and crying and yelping. It was like she was having a seizure. He knew she was hallucinating whatever it was she was seeing or feeling. Was hallucinating even a side effect of alcohol? He didn't know. He didn't care to find out, either. 

He hadn't even been home 5 days yet, and he wanted to go back with his friends. He wanted to move back into D-Tent with X, Pit, Ziggy, and Magnet. Hell, he even missed Caveman and Zero. He didn't care if he had to dig those fucking holes everyday...it was better than listening to this all morning, and then having to sit back as his mom tried to drive to the store, and bring home a 12 pack of god knows what, and down all that in an hour. 

He knew the drill. 

Then later in the night, she would tell him to take a shower and comb his hair....or at least that's what he thought she said. Normally her voice was kinda slurred from the alcohol by then and it made little wheezing sounds that were sometimes hard to decipher. Anyway. She would make him get dressed, and then they would both go to a bar, and spend the last bit of welfare money there. 

And then he'd have to drive home, even though he didn't even have his permit yet. There weren't usually cops out on the roads at 2 AM though, so he never thought too much of it. 

But not today, oh no, no, not today. 

His mind forced his body to stand, and trudge its way to the bathroom....which was in off the same hallway of the trailer as his mom's bedroom. The sounds she made in her fit were louder in the hallway, and he almost did scream and start bashing the walls in at the amplified sounds. 

In the bathroom, he closed and locked the door, and then turned around to the medicine cabinet. Then he opened the cabinet and looked for what he needed. The only he thing he needed to stop the pain. 

What do people use to stop pain? Pain killers, of course. 

He gently took out the plastic bottle like it was made of glass, and read the recommended dosage. 2 caplets every 4 hours. Well....that was for a little pain. He had a whole lot of pain. And a whole lot of pain meant a whole lot of caplets. Then he opened the plastic bottle and stared at the maroon medicine. 

He stared at it for a whole 2 minutes. Then he took out exactly 10 pills and popped them in his mouth. 10 divided by 2 = 5. 5 times the pain. 

He didn't swallow the pills, rather, he let the chalky taste form on the inside of his mouth. Then he coughed and spit all 10 of them into the sink. Maroon-colored saliva dribbled down his chin. 

He reclosed the bottle and threw it against the mirror on the wall to his left and screamed as the plastic hit, and broke, the glass. 

"I HATE THIS! I HATE HER! I HATE EVERYTHING!"


End file.
